


Nothing would make me happier than to call you mine.

by moonfishkytefishlifefish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfishkytefishlifefish/pseuds/moonfishkytefishlifefish
Summary: A collection of harry potter one-shots and drabbles with possible headcanons. Gender-neutral for better times :)
Kudos: 1





	Nothing would make me happier than to call you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> In which you ask Fred out to the Yule ball-quite unconventionally might the author add

A flurry of feathers and a cacophony of screeches greeted me as I slid open the door to the owlery. Rows upon rows of cages, some old and rusty, some new and still shining, hanged from the ceiling. Owls of all shapes, sizes, and colors occupied them with more still resting in the wall cavities or flying around the tower, not wanting to brave the ongoing snow storm outside. The soft jingle of the bell attached to the door notified the owls of my arrival and several swooped down and dropped ‘presents’ at my feet. Dead rodents, butterflies, beetles, the occasional bat or possum even, were a familiar sight. I congratulated each owl with a small treat and proceeded to pin their newest catches delicately to the trophy wall. A wall of gifts the owls had caught that was regularly updated each time a fresh batch came in, or whenever I came. The Hogwarts owls were a proud bunch, they would puff up their chest feathers at the sight of their catch newly displayed for all their owl friends to see. I chuckled lightly at their contentment, grabbing another pin from my box. Halfway through the pile of prey, a soft rap came from the door and a tall ginger boy with a sheepish smile walked in.  
“ I knew I would find you here. I told Lee that when in doubt of where you are, always check the owlery.” The boy said as he sat down on the only people-friendly chair in the tower.  
“ Creatures of habit we are Fred. What did Lee want from me? If it’s my ultra-rare chocolate frog card you can tell him he can go screw himself.”  
Fred burst out laughing “ You tell him yourself, I would never miss out on one of your creative insult battles.”  
“ Smart choice Gryffindor didn’t think you had it in you to recognize my skills”  
“ shut up Ravenclaw.” but his wide grin gave away his true intentions. I was pretty sure the snow on the windowsill melted a little when he smiled. I always thought Fred’s smile was beautiful, they had the effect of brightening the room and chasing away worries and anxieties from the people around him. While he smiles plenty on a daily basis, there were a couple that were truly special and not for the general public. Smiles so pure and full of joy, they would make you believe the entire world was as it should be with not a single hair out of place.   
“ So, what brings you here to my humble owlery,” I say with an overdramatic flourish. We both snicker knowing that Percy would definitely take offense to this.   
“ not much, I was bored and wanted to come to see you”  
“ Anything, in particular, you wanted from me? I do provide potions, owls, and excellent charms with a side getting out of detention with Flinch.”.  
“ no, I haven’t come for your skills O’ wise and talented Ravenclaw”  
Another snicker from the two of us, but it sounded slightly more strained as it led to an uncomfortable silence. If it was the middle of the school day and if Fred didn’t have a request for me in regards to an enchanted item, sweets, or my opinion on our newest prank, that left the elephant in the room. The ever-looming Yule ball. The Yule ball was held in honor of the Triwizard tournament so it was already the talk of the school. Having the famous Harry Potter put his name in the cup made the event explode with popularity and anticipation. Not a single student at Hogwarts had anything else on their mind. With the date creeping closer, everybody was on the lookout for a partner to take to the famous ball. Fred didn’t have someone yet, and neither did I. Looking for a perfect time to ask him about it wasn’t easy. Preferably it would be in a secluded area where onlookers couldn’t hear us, somewhere familiar-.   
“Ouch!” I cried as I stabbed myself with a pin, breaking the awkward silence. Reassuring Fred that I was indeed alright, I turned my back to hide my slightly quivering hands, took a deep breath, and prepared to put on the show of a lifetime.  
“ Isn’t it exciting? The Triwizard Tournament-a once in a lifetime opportunity isn’t it? And with the Yule ball too, what a time to be at Hogwarts” I glanced over at Fred who had started fiddling with his fingers, a subtle tell that he was getting nervous. Muttering a silent apology, I continue on-  
“ It’s supposed to be gorgeous, I heard Professor Flitwick is pulling out his best charms for this event. I can’t wait to see it” I give Fred a small smile with a faraway look in my eyes, something that always happens when I think of complicated spells and charms. Fred had a small chuckle and replied in a soft voice that sent butterflies to my stomach “ You won’t have to wait long. I’m glad that you are so excited. I may even call off the prank I had planned for our visitors.” His eyes had a mischievous glint, making it ever harder to control the growing number of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I took a grounding breath “ Precisely, It is a wonderful event so I couldn’t think of a better person than you to accompany me.” The silence that followed was suffocating. All I could see was Fred's shocked expression against my pounding heart. I did my best to preserve my aloof, distant expression and crooked grin but as the seconds ticked by it became increasingly difficult. Finally, Fred broke the silence “ Ask me again…” He said slowly like he was unsure of the pronunciation. I gave him a thoroughly puzzled look. He stared at me unblinking, but some of the life was returning to his cheeks “ I want you to ask me again.” Still confused but at the same time relieved that Fred hadn’t blown me off yet, I pushed the last pin into the butterfly and slowly walked towards him. A strange wave of confidence overtook me with every step and when I was within 3 feet of him, I clasped his hand with mine, got on one knee, and looking straight into his eyes I said “ Fred Weasly, it would be an honor to have you as my date for the Yu-” I was cut off by being jerked to my feet. The arm wrapped around my waist made my back tingle and my face burn along with another arm supporting my neck that held my head up to Fred’s. Our faces were inches apart, so close that I could count his freckles and clearly hear the rhythm of his breath. Without another word, he leaned in closer letting our foreheads touch and planted a kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, Fred still had his arms wrapped around me and I leaned into him, his long strands of brilliant red hair tickling my face. He had a reckless smile on his face as he looked down at me “ Wow if I knew it was that easy I would have kissed you a lot sooner” I gave a half-laugh, still unable to breathe and comprehend what just happened. I came around after a few seconds. “ If you thought about it, you could have made the first move” I pretended to glare at him and mimicked McGonegolds way of clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “ I could have, but it would have cost me your brilliant proposal.”  
“ I don’t know what came over me, honestly I was considering kissing your hand but I thought it would be a bit much”  
Fred laughed and winked “ Guess we both were overconfident today”  
He kissed me again and let go of me so I could quickly refill the owl’s food bowls while he leaned against the door fiddling with his wand. It was definitely unfair how cool he looked just spacing out. Right as we were about to leave, the question struck me. “ Hey, Fred?”  
“Yeah?”  
“ I just realized that you never actually answered my question about the Yule Ball.”  
“ My answer is yes obviously, you may be losing your touch Ravenclaw”  
“ Good. Then I would also like to ask you if you would like to be my boyfriend?”   
“ Oh-sorry that was probably too fast- Please forget I ever mentioned it!”I quickly added realizing how inconsiderate and forceful my previous statement could come off. But right then Fred gave me one of his rarest smiles of pure delight, his eyes shone and his brows were gently tapered, framing his face beautifully along with his flame-colored hair. My next words got caught in my throat and I only remembered how to breathe when his hand squeezed my shoulder and brought me back into reality.   
“ Nothing would make me happier than to call you mine.”


End file.
